Many vehicles have mobile communication systems integrated into the vehicle prior to retail sale. Such mobile communication systems must typically be configured before departure from the dealer premises; however, sometimes the initial settings associated with such systems can become suboptimal. For example, each mobile communication system is associated with a mobile telephone number that is used to determine the status of the device. In this example, a device may be considered in its home area if it is within certain geographical bounds and may be considered to be “roaming” when it is outside of such bounds. Since calls made while roaming typically incur user costs substantially beyond those incurred while not roaming, it is important to ensure that the initial configuration and registration supply an appropriate mobile number.
However, because of initial dealer error or a change in user home location, the assigned mobile number may be, or may become, suboptimal. In this case, a user or the service provider will incur costs beyond what they would incur if the device were optimally configured.
This background is provided for the reader's convenience, and there is no intent to limit the invention to only those implementations that solve the problems noted above. Moreover, to the extent that words of disparagement or distinction are used herein with respect to certain features, the intent is simply to highlight a preferred course or implementation, and not to remove the criticized or distinguished elements or aspects from the scope of the appended claims, unless otherwise clearly indicated by context.